Starting of a new thing!
by mr.JINKS
Summary: The Teen Titans are dispersed.Cyborg is dead, Raven has Vanished, Robin and Starfire are gone And Beast boy and Gizmo are becoming friends. What will happen from here ...Expect an OC character later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

The ages of the characters:

Beast boy: 15

Gizmo: 13

Smoke: 16

Robin: 16

Starfire: 16(16 years alien that is)

Raven 16

Pre-story: 

A huge monster attacked the City and it was tearing it apart. The Teen Titans went to fight, but were to week to stop it. Then the Hive five (without Jinx because she is with Kid Flash) join the fight, because the monster was destroying everything in the fight and even that they we villans they couldn't stay on the side and watch.

In the end of the fight were many casualties. From the entire hive five only Gizmo survived who was now carried on Beast boy's back, because his leg was gone (eaten) and massive head wounds.

Beast boy's condition was in some ways the similar. Massive wounds everywhere and his arm stayed in place only because of a clamp which kept his arm together.

Raven was too in pain. She couldn't heal any body because both her arms were broken and the Physical pain combined with the pain of the healing was going to kill her.

Staefire and Robin were almost unharmed, because Star was knocked a few blocks away in a apartment Robin ran after her to check what have happened to her. After she was awake they returned to check on the others they saw Mammoth who was dragging in a lamppost throw the heart of the Monster. He was killed by the spilled toxic blood from the Monster. Beast boy soaked held in one hand the shoulder of the crumbled Raven and on his back Gizmo was hanging motionless. His left foot was gone was letting out lots of blood.

They returned to the tower to heal and patch up all wounds.

Now let's start the REAL story 

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode 1 "The end of T****eenTitans"**

After an out of healing all the Survived Teen Titans and Gizmo went to the main how, because something of Robin had to tell them. The last to enter were Beast Boy and Gizmo with a mech-leg he made in a minute. Robin gave a evil glare and said harshly:

-**Why is HE here! - **Robin raised his hand pointing at Gizmo- **I told you** **to leave him in the street for the ambulance.**

**-HEY…he risked his life for us! He deserve a little respect, dude!- **BB said loudly while taking a seat next to Raven and making place for Gizmo on the couch.

-**HE IS…never mind it wont matter in a second. **

Everyone in the room got uneasy and stared at the "Traffic light" boy as Gizmo called him.

-**As I have seen today's "Victory" I have came to one conclusion .- **Robin turned his back to them.-**I disperse the Teen TITANS!**

Starfire didn't react because she knew what he was going to say.

BB, Raven and Gizmo got up and in one loud shout screamed:

**-WHAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!**

**-With Cyborg gone the team is weak and useless. Raven, you can't be trusted. Even with your father gone your powers are uncontrollable. And BB you are totally useless. You are weak and stupid. Maybe Mento was right. You are only good as bait or a punching bag! **

He turned and went to the door:

-**Come on Star lets go.-**And he went throw the door.

Starfire who was hiding her face lifted her self from the couch and followed him. Before she left she turned to the shocked BB, Rae and Gizmo:

-**Sorry, friends. I am truly sorry.**

And she left the room after that.

The first one to break the Silence was Gizmo sat down on the couch. Glared at BB and said:

-**I hate that Traffic light snot picker. He's no better then that Slade bumpkins.**

Beast boy got out of the shocka-trans and landed next to Gizm on the couch:

-**I am** **with you.-**crossing his arms-**How can he say we are weak, or that Rae…-**the last word he said with hatred in his words! He felt that Robin cross the line. But then he was shocked and jumped of the couch to the shock of Gizmo.

He looked at Raven but couldn't say anything because her face was covered by her hood. His face fell from Anger to sadness and put his on her shoulder to calm her down:

-**Don't let his…**

Then in a sudden she hit of BB's hand of her and looked at him screaming:

-**DON'T TOUCH ME!!!** –With demonic voice.

And the Tower in a sudden began to shake and like an earthquake a side of it fell to the ground. It was Beast boy's rooms and hers and part of the common room. BB took a few steps backwards and looked at her. She was shaking all over and stepping back from the shocked boys. Her eyes were filled with shock and sadness. Her eye's filled with tears and she leapt from the window and flew away without a word.

**RAVEN.-**Beast boy screamed as he reached the edge of the destroyed building.

He fell to his knees and looked out how in the distance Robin's jet and Starfire left and Raven headed for the City. Gizmo neared the fallen Titan, but didn't reach to touch him because before a minute that motion destroyed half of the Tower.

-**You loved her, didn't you?**

Beast boy lifted him self and again placed the angry on his face:

-**Yeah and I lost her. Sigh…What could go any worse today. I lost my best friend; Got kicked out of my team and the love of my life hates me…Well at least from here now thing can't get any worse.**

Here is the first chapter. Things are going from bad to worse. R&R 


	2. “Goodbye Jump City”

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page:

"**Starting of a new thing"**

**Episode 2 "Goodbye Jump City"**

Beast Boy and Gizmo were sitting on the edge of the broken, shattered T-Tower looking at the now going under the horizon sun. The silence was only disturbed by the waves below them. Then in a sudden Beast boy asked Gizmo:

-**Hey after this where are you going to go now?**

**-To tell you the truth I don't have an Idea… The Hive was all of I got. I don't have anywhere to go. What about you. I bet you will go back to the Doom Patrol.**

**-I will never go back to those …People.-**with an all anger spilled the last word.

Gizmo was shocked by the aggressive answer:

-**Wow, I thought you and those Pitsnifer patrol were like a family, before you met Traffic light boy (**Robin)

**- You heard what Tr…Robin sayed.-**BB lowered his head.-**It was true. Mento did only used me as bait. If it wasn't for Rita I would be dead by now.**

He then got up and walked as he was preparing to leave in flight.

-**Let's go somewhere. This place is no more Home to me. **

Gizmo got up on Beast boy's back and said:

-**We could go to the Hive five base. We repaired it after the accident with the Kid Crud (Kid flash). From there I can get a new back pack, since my last one was destroyed in the fight.**

BB turned in a pterodactyl and flew towards the City. Gizmo showed the way to the green teen. They passed over the part if the city where the Battle was. That part was destroyed. Police cars and Ambulances were everywhere.

Gizmo looked down and saw how the medics of them were carrying the now melted to bone Mammoth. '_Why did that crud head had to do that. If I just a bit stronger, maybe he would be still alive. Well he was here, short lived one'._

Beast boy on the other hand looked down on the remains of the fallen Titan, Cyborg. There weren't much. Only broken parts, blood and blue liquid . '_If you only knew what that bastered-Robin did you would get from your grave and kill him your self for what he did to the team and Raven…'_

After five more minutes of flying they reached a abandoned storage house in one of the most poorest neighborhoods of Jump city. Gizmo led Beast boy down throw a secret door in the Base.

The Base this time wasn't gray as when Jinx was leader of the Hive. The walls were yellow and the halls were honey cone shaped. The lighting was lot more brighter then the previous base.

They walked a couple of meters till they reached the Common room. It looked like a honey cone (again) arena with the Large PC monitor at one of the walls. In the other one there was a couch and a TV on the wall. On other four walls there were doors which leaded to the dead Hive member's rooms.

BB and Gizmo crashed on the couch and turned on the TV to distract from the things which have happened. BB was just amazed how well done was the base:

-** Dude. Have you created the entire base your self?**

-**Yeah, I did this snot hole, but it purpose is now gone. **

Then their thoughts were cut of by a news report:

-**"Today the city was almost destroyed by a monster, but the Titans with the help of the x-criminal gang Hive Five stopped it. The victory of the Teams was short because of the many Casualties and the explosion from the Titan tower which technically tore it apart. Earlier today all around Heroes Kid Flash and Jinx passed by to see the recage…"-**Gizmo turned off the TV.

They both glared at each over and said in SIMULTANEOUSLY:

-**We are leaving town tomorrow.-**They nodded and got up from the couch.

-**By what are we leaving, plain or bout?-**BB asked Gizmo.

-**I have a car.-**Gizmo got a smirk on his face.

-**YOU HAVE A CAR!!**

**-Yeah, I kinda modified CY's Design and made my own G-car.**

**-Cool.**

Gizmo went to the computer and started to type something on it:

-**Ok, I will get my extra backpack and tune the car and tomorrow we are on our way. I suggest you go to sleep, so tomorrow you don't cruddy fall asleep while driving. You can sleep in Seemore's room. It's the cleanest.**

Gizmo turned around and saw that BB's eyes became puppy like and he was staring at him.

-**WHAT is it Green Snot??-**Gizmo raises an eyebrow.

-**YOU WILL LET ME DRIVE? - **His eye's becoming bigger and more puppier like.

-**Yeah, I can't reach the paddles.-**Gizmo pointed to his legs which one of them now was mechanic, similar to Cyborg's.

Beast boy jumped and hugged Gizmo tossing him around with only one hand, because of his clamped arm.-**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**-LET GO OF MEE GREEN CRUD!**-Screamed Gizmo.

BB set back Gizmo at his seat and made a large smirk.

-**Go to sleep now, you had a rough day.**

Before Beast boy left the room he turned and asked:

-**Dude, Do you have some clothes with unstable molecule structure.**

Gizmo turned in his chaired looked stumped at the Changeling and asked:

-**Why, you always wore that Doom Patrol Uniform?**

**-I think it's time to change my style.**

Gizmo nodded-**Try Billy's room he uses that kind suit's.**

**-Thanks Gizmo, Goodnight.**

**-Yeah, goodnight.**

End of Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter R&R!


	3. “Goodbye memories”

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page:

"**Starting of a new thing"**

**Episode ****3**** "****Goodbye memories****"**

The next day the first to get up was Gizmo. He just got of his bed went half awake to the kitchen in his PJ's. He poured a cup of High quality coffee which awoke him in a matter of a second.

He tried to run to his room to try out his mechanical leg, which he installed directly on his flesh. The leg worked well, but he wasn't fast as before and the feeling of the ground below him was gone.

When he reached the room, he changed in a new suit. He had to modify his old outfit because of his new leg. He took the scissors from his work desk and tore the bottom of his jumpsuit to make room for his leg. And after that he picked a pair of Rubber boots he got as prank gift from Mammoth for his birthday. They were a number bigger then they use to be so they fitted perfectly on his mechanical foot.

After he was done with that he opened a larger Iron Locker. From there he took a jet pack which he had worked for weeks, but hadn't time to use on the battle yesterday. It was a bit larger then his regular back pack and looked as it was a pair of containers with a metal ball on the left part. The control panel of the jet pack was also modified. It was just a flat screen with buttons which made a little hatch for the more complicated controls of his inventions.

He strapped him self with the six belts and activated it.

The next thing he did was to go his night drawer and to pick from one of its drawers a picture. The picture was of the hive five in the academy while Cyborg was there to spy on them. In the picture were Gizmo looking angry as always, Seemore with a large smile and Kyd Wycked with his stone expression at the bottom, Jinx cuddling Cyborg's hand and three copies of Billy Numerous (the original one was taking the photo) making the three monkey faces in the middle and on the Top of picture were Cyborg who was smiling at Jinx and Mammoth who was combing his hair.

Gizmo sighed and putted the picture in his hand pocket '_Happy times…'. _After his little drag of reality he turned for the door stopped at the entrance, looked back at his desk, turned his head forward again and left the room. He didn't even bother to lock it because there was no one to go in there anymore.

He once more ended at the main room of the hive five base. Beast boy still wasn't awake. He wondered when he will wake up. He looked around and decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. He jumped on the sofa took the remote and turned on the Television. On the screen was the news:

-**Yesterday's destruction was one of the most of saddest day in the history of Jump city. Not only that almost the entire city was destroyed, but also because of ****the of**** the heroic death of one of the heroes**** of the Jump city. The hero's name was ****Cyborg****…**

Gizmo turned of the TV and in frustration threw the remote at screen.

-**God, damn Snot eating SHIT FACES! Now they are making us like we did nothing last night! I mean yeah the Hive fought as strong as the TITANS! But in the end we ended up again as bystanders. **

**-You said it…!**

Gizmo turned around and looked around and saw Beast Boy in brown jeans, a brown jean jacket, a black long sleeve shirt and his old belt.

-**And I picked that as a Billy present.-**said Gizmo snickering.

-**Well, you have a great taste in clothes.-**taking a seatnext to him and checking out a his new jacket.- **So they didn't mention anything about ****Mammoths's**** sacrifice. **

**-****Crudy**** chumps!**

**-For that we are leaving this city. I took a look at your car while loading it with my belongings and essentials. It was nice.**

**-Thanks, so where are we going, anyways?**

**-I wanted to visit ****a**** old friend in Europe, but since were with the car…**

**-Don't worry, the car can on it own that distance so we can go there.**

Beast boy got of his seat and pointed to the garage:

-**Ok, ****Giz**** let get out of this city.**

Here is the third chapter. R&R


	4. Leaving

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page:

"**Starting of a new thing"**

**Episode ****4**** "****Leaving****"**

Gizmo and BB went down to the Garage which was a floor lower then the Hive Center room. The garage lights were off, because of Gizmo's mania for power awareness and conversation. As he might BB just couldn't see the car (which he would drive that day):

-**Dude, I can't see it. Don't tell me you made it your size!****-**Beast boy joked.

-**Olll****….REALY…..-**Gizmo snickered with a devilish smile.

With one flick of the switch a hundred projectors lighted the car. Beast boy's eye grew as large as it's hood caps and his mouth hitting the ground.

The car's design was similar to the Cy-car. The shape and size were the same, but the typical Blue neon roofing which Cyborg's car had replaced with a black pull-up roofing which can be returned in the back. To the back of the car were added two major sized rockets which looked like they were for a space ship. And on the hood was a giant forest green "G" letter. The interior of the car was the same only that there was a REALY small seat in the front, which means, if there are more then one persons in the car Gizmo get's Shotgun , always.

Beast boy moved closer to the car, with a curios Gizmo behind him:

-**So what you think, Green Been?**

BB stood in front of the car for a sec with his expression NOT changed at all. Suddenly He jumped on the hood and hugged the G-car:

-**IT's my dream car plus the things which ****Cy**** didn't let me have.**

Gizmo smiled and moved towards the front passenger seat :

-**Let's see how much you know about driving.**

The green X-titan's eye lighted. He turn in to a humming bird and went in before Gizmo.

-**Now what's the first thing you should do!-**Gizmo questioned BB, while rolling in a roll the driver manual.

-**PUT SOME FINE TUNES!-**BB turned on the Radio and it was on the song "I am a Believer".

**-NO****-**Gizmo smacked on the head Beast boy with the Rolled up Manual.

-**OUCHIIII….k'.**** – **He picked up the ignition key-**To start the engine?**

Gizmo hit BB through the mouth.

-**CLOSE…BUT STILLLL NOOOO!**

**-I give up….WHAT in hell Am I suppose to do?**

Gizmo grabbed the seatbelt and strapped him self in:

-**Get your seatbelt on, you crazy Snot clumps.**

**-…OLLL.**

With that BB started the car and began to drove it, but in reverse!

-**STOPPPP…..STOP.-**Gizmo screamed in fear when he saw that BB was going in full force in to his stash of rockets.

In the last moment BB pressed the brake. Only because they had a seatbelt they didn't went in to nowhere. Gizmo regained his wits and screamed at Beast Boy:

-**I TOLD YOU TO STOP. WHY IN SNOT YOU DID THAT. I SEE WHY RAVEN Calles you a…-** Gizmo realized that he hurted Beast Boy's feeling with that statement, but the damage was already done.

Beast boy's eyes narrowed and his expression changed to a dark grunt. Gizmo sighed :

**-**** Sorry. I forgot that she ****hurted**** you so much.**

**-Apology ****accepted****Just don't mention her while were on the road…****-**He returned his smile-** Or I will leave you on a deserted island with only a Banana.**

**-You ****wish,**** Tofu breath. Now back to the lessons…**

After a hour of PAINFULL for BB lessons on driving, they got their stuff in the trunk, locked the base if ever they needed it and drove of the garage.

With the lessons from Gizmo, now Beast boy drove as good as Cyborg did. They passed through the city, trying to avoid any curios reporters who would ask stupid questions like "What happened last night".

Before they drove of to the sea, they stopped at a beach which looked towards the now torn apart Tower. Beast boy got out of the G-car. Looked toward the tower and got out of his inner pocket of his jacket a half melted piece of metal with a robotic eye. It was the now dead Cyborgs head piece, which BB got before Robin Ordered him to go back home.

-**Rest in peace, my friend.-**And with that he threw the piece in the sea.

When Beast Boy returned to the car he looked at the dash:

-**He wanted at least a piece of him to be left in front of his home, If he…**

Gizmo placed a hand on his shoulder and looked towards the Tower:

-**Hey, some day, it may be again your cru****home****…**

**-Maybe, but for now it's only a monument of the once powerful Titans…Let's go before something bad happens!**

And with that they flew out of the bay in to ocean passing throw the tower, almost hitting it.

* * *

In the bay of Jump city a small bout roared it's way threw the waves, till it reached a place and a man from the bout jumped in the bay. When he emerged from the he was holding in his hand the Eye piece which BB just threw in the bay:

**-How ****vondable****One of Five ****pizez**

He climbed on his bout and looked at the flying car and said to him self:

**-****It'z****zeems****zat**** you ****vill**** be last to my collection****Garrfield**

If you want to check out the comics which is 2 years in the future from this moment go to:

http://mrjinks. Another chapter is out. R&R


	5. Road Trip part 1

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

"**Starting of a new thing"**

**Episode ****5**** "****Road Trip****"**** part 1/2**

_Day 1: _

As the G-car was flying thro the ocean Gizmo was checking a couple of maps of the area. Then Beast Boy turned to him and took a look at the maps and questioned the midget:

-**Ahhhh****….****Giz**** I think ****were**** going in the wrong direction. **- He said while keeping the steering wheel in place –**Coz Europe is the over way.**

**-Keep you cruddy pants on bean breath. I know where we're going. Just drive.**

Beast boy narrowed his eyes:

-**DUDE!!! Where are going towards ****Asia. It will take us 3 days more then it should.**

**-Yeah lets pass through the Middle of the freaking U.S and explain to every state border guard what are a cruddy Ex-thief and a snotty Ex-Titan with a car which is more a tank going to do over their state. **

**-****Ohh****…Ok then.**

There was a little silence after that. Beast Boy held the course that Gizmo made on the way out of the Jump City bay. Gizmo still was looking at the maps and was making calculations that Gizmo would never understand.

After 2 hours he folded the maps and placed them in the back seat.

-**After an hour we will reach the Hawaiian Islands. -** He sighed – **We may land there instead of that ****unmapped Island**** 3 hours ahead of Hawaii.**

Best Boy slowly turned toward him and his eyes turned puppy like:

-**DOES THAT MEAN….**

**-YEAH BB. We may…sigh-See the Hula girls and go to the beach…**

Immediately the Green Teen reached in the back of the car with one hand and pulled two Hula skirts, Two Tiki masks and a pair of a Coconut Bra's.

-**Dude, I can't wait till were there. We are going to make ****soo**** many people will freak out when the****y**** see us in these.**

Gizmo looked at the Items and his eyes started to twitch. He slapped the Items back from where they came and screamed at the snickering BB:

-**ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME. IF YOU MAKE SHOW ME THAT AGAIN WE WILL GO TO THAILAND with out any STOPS!**

Gizmo calmed down and crossed his arms. Beast boy looked a only little disappointed:

-**Man, you would get ****all the**** hula chick if you did that.**

_Day __2:_

The car flew near some islands near Japan. Gizmo was laughing at some pictures at his hand and Beast Boy had Grin from ear to ear:

-**I can't believe you made me do that**-Gizmo put a hand on his forehead.

-**I told you, you will ****attract**** all the Hula girls. Are you still unhappy that I made you wear ****those.**

**No way. I have never been kissed by so many girls at a one time.**

Gizmo reached out in the back of the car and brought a in his lap an big album with brown hard covers. He opened the first page and putted in the slots the pictures. He took a pen and started to write descriptions. BB reached out his head to look at the description:

The firs one was of both of them dancing in some hula skirts and with the Tiki mask on in the middle of the beach in the sunset with lots of other people.

"_The __TiKI__ weirdoes attack the Beach" 2004._

The next picture was of Gizmo on a chair, with a drink in his hand, smiling and a five hula girls doing random massages on his body.

_"The greatest day of my life!__ NEVER doubt BB's IDEAS!" 2004_

_After another 7 pics they reached the one that they considered the end of the great day. It showed BB's shoulder and Gizmo running behind him with A Giant fat donut eating Policemen with a fine ten and five inch fur coat on his arms._

_"Chased by Smoky the Bear" 2004_

Gizmo closed the album and threw it on the back seat which was turned in the second trunk. Beast boy sighed:

-**That was nice distraction from what happened. –**the smile disappeared from his face.

-**Yeah it was****, now ****lets**** go to Tokyo.-**

BB snapped back and looked at him:

-**We can go directly to Hong Kong. We have lots of time.**

**-Yeah we can, ****But**** I have a couple of stuff I wanted to check out in robotic on the back market. **

**-Cool then I will get too some stuffs.**

**-What?**

**-Ma-n-GA!**

**I should have known.**

Well here is the latest chapter.


	6. Road Trip part 2

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

"**Starting of a new thing"**

**Episode ****6**** "Road Trip" part ****2****/2**

_Day __3_

On the next day after when they reached the G-car was on the road to save fuel and see more of the views on their road to Europe.

After their little visit to Tokyo they filled the car with all kinds of different junk and robotic parts.

Gizmo was working on his new mechanical leg which he got after the NOW new taboo day in his memory. The old one he made in the Hive lair was old by his standards, because it was made from parts which were standing around in the lair. So in Tokyo he took parts for a new leg which won't be noticeable and will simulate his real one.

He worked on his new leg since they left Tokyo before a couple of hours so he didn't payed any attention to his driver the green devil behind the wheel aka Beast Boy.

Finally after hours of work gizmo finished his new leg and decided to check out what was BB doing. When he raise his head to check out the changeling he saw that he was reading one of the stack of mangas which he bought from Tokyo.

Gizmo was about to scream at BB, but he got pail all of a sudden. That was because of the Great Wall which was coming along and Beast boy was driving straight for it. Gizmo screamed (more like screeched):

-**WATCH OUT!!!!!!-**he grabbed the wheel.

BB dropped the comic and steered it back at its previous direction:

-**WHAT IN He…..-**he looked straight ahead-**Ohhhh****Myyyyy**** God**

But it was too late. The crashed through the Great Wall. On the other side the car stopped because the entire hood was now a piece of second hand steel. Both boys raised their heads. Their expressions were different. On BB's was a innocent smile and Gizmo was just mad and red as beat:

-**Ahhhh****…..****Sorrryyyyyyy**

**-Snot boy, if you were on Ganges ****Kong side he would ****have conquered the Entire world by mistake!**

**-Come on, I didn't do so much damage!**

**-****Olll**** No? Just look ****behind ****us**

Beast Boy looked behind them to see a large hole in the wall and two Chinese red Guards with their jaws dropped to ground with tears in their eyes. Beast boy again turned to Gizmo and putted a larger smile.

Gizmo sighed and told him:

-**I will go apologies to the guards…**

**-What about me?**

**-Get my out tools and a camera. If I told this to someone he will never believe me.**

_Day 4:_

After the repair and stay for one night at the local jail for destroying national monuments they were over India. This time Beast boy decided to keeps his comics for later because he don't believe that Gizmo will be so nice with him the second time.

Gizmo on the other side wasn't keeping his attention BB. He again was building something.

-**I didn't ****expected**** those mugs in the jail cell to be so nice.**

**-Well when ****your are**** thought to be a jade statue of a ****Snoty**** Young Buda come to life.**

**-Hey I am not jaded. I am green.**

**-Well when you're in cruddy jail even a chocolate rapper seems as a snotty silver sheet.**

**-I bet you have all the experience from that view.**

**-Yeah I have****.-** he looked outside the window

-**Hey look it's the ****Taj****Mahal****. Do you know of what this ****is ****the greatest ****monument?**

**-Nope?**

**-Of love, maybe we can ****stop ****here and take some pictures. We**** will**** impress the cruddy chicks we meet.-**he grined

But Beast boy on the other head only lowered his head and sighed:

-**Gizmo let lend somewhere else. You know that my heart is shattered and will be for some time.**

**-Oh-h-h-…Sorry forgot about ****dat**** cruddy w-**

Beast Boy got angry and growed at him:

**-Don't insult her!**

-**I don't get why you still snotty stick up for her after what she had done to you…**

**-You may not believe me, but I still love her, no mater how much she hurts me.**

**-****Ufff****…****I would like to say I unde****rstand ****you, But I don't.**

**-Lets change the subject.**

**-Hey there is rat temple just a couple of hundred ****kilometers always**

Beast boy smile came back, but with a wicked twist:

-**Do you think what I think, what I think.**

**-Yeah, those cruddy tourist and worshipers will go nuts when one of the rats turns Human.**

**-And one more day we will come to our first major stop. Istanbul!**

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**


	7. Turkey: Real names

do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page:

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode ****7**** "****Turkey:**** Real names ****"**

On the other day Beast boy and Gzimo, around 14:00 a clock left they were leaving Georgia and entering Turkey. The car was pretty banged up from who knows what while they were getting to Turkey. Both Gizmo and Beast boy were wearing a pair of helmets which had many scratches and bumps. BB gave a nasty look:

-**I told we should have pass throw Iran. We would might got less attacks from REBELS, Solders a****nd Anything which had a gun ****or **** grenades**

-**Ok it wasn't the best idea, but I think here in Turkey we are safer!**

Beast boy narrowed his eyes and sigh.

-**WE are in the middle of the nowhere in Islamic country with a car with American registrations.**

**-That doesn't mean everybody will hate us…**

Before Gizmo could finish his sentence a Grande was thrown throw the window and reflected on BB's helmet somewhereout side:

-**Gizmo…I lived in Africa and traveled throw the Arabic countries with the chief of a small African village**** which took me after my parents death****. So if you think we are safe, you will be wrong till we reach Bulgaria! **

**- You're an African?**

**-Nope, but my parents were there as members of the red cross**** in Africa**** and…**

**-If you have hurtful memories don't bring them back now. We are running away from those kind****s**** of memories.-**Gizmo sighed and took map.-**Since you have such experience with these lands, where do we go from here? **

**-Well near ****Erzincar**** there is a Village which was a stop to the chief and me when I was younger. There is a person who I befriend.**

Gizmo smiled and took a look at the back of the car which was smoking.

**-Good, I Need to do major repairs to the car. **

**-****Hey Gizmo?**

**-Yeah?**

**-What was your childhood?**

**-With two words****"****Beating and Abuse".-**Gizmo crossed his name.

**-****Uhhhh****….So do you have a real name?**

**-Real Name…?**

**-Yeah, not those we which we use in front of villains or heroes, but to hide your connection to those who you beloved, before you became the hero or villain.**

Gizmo squeezed his legs on the seat and started to dribble

**-…****I…don't have…a cruddy name other then Gizmo. My "DAD" didn't ****gave**** me one. So just called me what he cruddy liked…So I gave my ****self a name.-**He lowered his head.

Beast boy looked at the little genius and said:

-**Don't need to say more if don't want to, maybe some other time we will share our pasts.**

BB put a hand on the midget's shoulder as a friendly act of understanding. Gizmo's head raised and he smiled. Then in a sudden his smile he got a wicked smile:

-**Then what is yours BB…-**he said by dragging the last word.

Beast boy's snapped and cold sweat ran down his face.

-**My…My…REAL name?**

Gizmo just smiled and again dragged his words:

-**YEEEEESSSS….-**he took his previous position.

-**Well….It's Logan-** "_thew__…I got of easy"_

Gizmo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with his trade mark wicked smile:

-**And the First…**

BB's eye's started to shrank:

-**The…****Th****First****- **_"damn"._

-**THE FIRST!**

**-Well…I can't!**

**-Ha…It can't be so bad. ****Commmeee****ooon****.-**Gizmo plead in a style worth of Starfire.

Beast Boy shrunk his head and sighed "_I knew it will get to this moment"_. In a very sad voice he screamed:

-**GARFIELD….GARFIELD.MY NAME IS GARFIELD! ARE YOU HAPPY?**

Beast boy waited for a laugher but it didn't came. He looked at his friend who was watching outside the window.

-**Aren't you ****gona**** laugh at my ****name.**

**-Nope! I don't see the funny in it. But next time don't scream it out load.**

**-Why?**

**-Because they Do.****-**gizmo pointed outside.

Beast boy looked over Gizmo at his window and saw a convoy of shepherds rolling in the dry plains and laughing.

**-I think that this ****is a**** better reason to laugh at you, Gar.**

**-JUST SHUT UP GIZ!**

**Well here ****is the latest chapters****. I hope I didn't insult any ****Islamic worshipers**


	8. Turkey: Desert Rats

do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page:

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode ****8**** "Turkey:**** Desert Rats****"**

After a they passed the laughing shepherds and enduring a couple of more grenades on the way, till they reached a little settlement. BB removed the helmet he was wearing. Gizmo looked at him and told:

-**Put, your helmet back on, you saw how many grenades we thrown at us.-**Gizmo pointed to the newly made gaps on his helm.

-**Don't**** worry the people here remember me.-**Beast boy smiled-** Who will forget a face like this!-**BB did a large toothy smile.

As they entered town, It was surprising to Gizmo to see that the people waved to BB or to greet the changeling in their language that Gizmo presumed means "Hello" or "Welcome back Garfield". They continued throw the street of the little town. They after going around town reached a house which was a clothing maker studio. You could see the sheep skins of the fence drying. They stopped in front of the house and Beast boy got out of car.

He screamed something in Arabic and teen came out of the house. When he saw BB he ran to him hugged him and again said something Arabic.

After a second Gizmo came out of the car and Beast Boy lead the teen to the midget putted a hand on his shoulder:

-**Gizmo this is Ismail, Ismail this is Gizmo.**

Ismail stretched his hand politely smile:

-**Nice to meet you.**

Gizmo just looked at him shoke his hand and smelled it:

-**YOU smell as a cruddy barn.**

**-And you are short…-**he said in the same polite style.

Beast boy got between them and tried to stop them from fighting:

-**Come on guys don't fight. Ismail lets go in.**

**-Okay, I will serve drinks in side. You go in the main room and sit on the table-**with that Ismail ran inside.

Garfield turned to Gizmo who was looking at his car:

-**Aren't you coming?**

**-After I activate the repair bots.**

Beast boy entered the house and remembered the last time he was her with the chief. But something was wrong. A certain shelf was empty which isn't suppose to be.

* * *

Flashback:

A little Beast boywas running from an another boy. At one time BB ran into a rack from where fell a pair of golden cups. The other boy jumped on the ground and grabbed the cups:

-**WATCH WAT are YOU DOING GARRY.**

**-So what it's only a pair of ****cups.**

The other Boy putted the ups in place and looked at BB:

-**It's a family treasure. It's my only memory from my mom.**

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ismail came back with three drinks and putted them on the table. He looked around:

-**Where is your small friend?**

**-Repairing the ride. By the way where are the cups and the other family ****treasures?**

The dark skinned boy sighed and told him:

-**You better not get involved.**

**-WHAT happened.-**BB said in a angry voice.-**I and Gizmo can help!**

Ismail sighed and sat on the one of the chairs followed by Beast Boy:

-**Before two years in the area moved in a camp of well armed thief's which call them self "The Desert Rats". They come once in the month in the middle of the day and start to loot the villages. Who ever gets in their way always ****of what they want…-**Ismail lifted his sleeve and showed several scars on his hand.- **I was lucky. For that I don't want you to get involved. We already lost the local police force.**

Beast Boy got a nasty look and a thrown which was enough to scare even a lion. He got of the chair. Moved to the door and asked:

-**Do you know where they are…!**

Ismail got of the chair and said

**-Garry don't…**

**-DO YOU KNOW****!-**BB's face got more angrier.

-**Yes…****They are 10 mile from here in the Ala ****Matar****never been to Turkey so some names may not exist) valley****. Do you ****-**he lowered his head.

-**Then go and call some on to pick, ****What**** is left of them, after WE are done.**

Garfield came out of the door only to find Gizmo finishing his work. Beast boy came to and said in the angrily matter:

-**ARE YOU ****DONE.**

Gizmo took only one look at him and said.

-**Yes. What has ****happen?**

**-Someone has ordered a painful death with a salad of slow beating.-**He "ordered" in no-joke manner.

Gizmo's only pressed a button on his jet pack and the wing sprung out.

-**Lead the way.**

But before they lifted out for the "Desert's Rat" hideout Ismail got out of his home worried:

-**Is it wise to take this little kid with you.-**he pointed towards Gizmo-** He will get ****killed .**

Beast Boy turned to him and said in a optimistic, but still angry way:

-**In the world there are only three people who I'd stand back to back in a battle. And one of them is this person!**

And with that Beast boy turned in to a eagle and with Gizmo flew in the direction of the Ala Matar valley. Ismail looked at them and though "_You have changed my friend. So much that I can't recognize you"_!

As they flew in the air gizmo got close to Beast Boy :

-**Hey thanks for the nice cruddy words back there.**

BBeagle only nodded with his head continued to look ahead. After about half. The sun was setting. And finally the saw a camp site with Tent's and all kind of transport trucks. They decided to take the main entrance.

They both landed in the middle of the camp from there they saw all kinds of treasures and Items from the village in crates and bags. The people from the camp rushed in started to draw All kind of weapons from their cloaks (guns and blades).

A big tubby and over pampered man came from the tent and looked at them. Beast boy looked at him and asked emotionless:

-**IS THIS "Desert RATS" group…-**He said it in Arabic so they would understand.

-**Yes we are. And you are supposed to be?**

He made a smile worthy only of the devil and made a symbol to Gizmo to get ready:

-**YOUR EXECUTERS!**

Gizmo threw a some kind of gadget in the sky and they both closed their eye's. The gadget released a blinding flash. From everywhere the gang members started to shoot. Beats Boy turned in to a Tiger and started to take them down One by ONE, while Gizmo was shooting with his backpack's machine gun "light Bullets" which only stunned.

The boss sigh returned to him only to see all his men are on the ground stricken and only two figures were standing in the background moving towards him. That was Beast boy in his human form, his hands covered in blood and Gizmo still hovering and his gun barrow letting out steam.

The leader fell on his but and started to craw backward.

-**YOU…YOU…WHAT ARE **YOU

Beast boy shoved his leg in the bosses shoulder and said behind a grim:

-**I told you who I am. I am YOUR EXECUTER! And I sentence you to…**

And Gizmo went on the side of the fat man:

-**A life sentence in a jail that you will have no power and no respect. NOW YOU WILL BE A RAT.**-said Gizmo with the same grin as BB.-** Jail RAT that is.**

Beast boy walked to a crate near them, while gizmo held the fat man in place, and picked up some rope.

-**Hey ****Giz**** let's tie them up for the police.**

After a while a truck came full of people recruited in the militia. The truck came to a stop at the camp and the people looked with wide eye's what stood in front of them. All the members of the gang tied up. Beast Boy and Gizmo were seating atop of the boss playing cards.

Ismail came out of truck and slowly walked next to BB and Gizmo:

-**H-H-HOW. They were over 50 well armed men.**

**-Did you think that this-**one fast kick in the stomach of boss from BB- **Clone and his fools will able to hurt me! ****HAAA.**** Any ways Gizmo got the most of them.**

Ismail looked at the midget and bowed:

-**Sorry for doubting you**

-**No ****prob**** Sheep-Crud. **

Ismail smile vanished, but before he could say something he heard the midget talking to Beast boy:

-**Hey Green-Butt where load those crud ****munchers****. That snotty truck is not big enough.**

**-Well will have to carry them on two loads plus one for-**another big kick in the belle of the master thug-**Chubby here.**

After that Beats boy jumped of and grabbed acrate which he filled a second ago. Ismail looked at him baffled:

-**What is in that crate?**

**-Your stolen treasures my friend.-**BB gave him a warm smile and happily screamed- **Let's ****dino**** out of here.**

**-What does that suppose to mean.**

After a second a T-Rex was actually hopping around with two people and some cargo on his back in the desert.

Two Nomads were watching in the distance and the one said:

-**I think I over ****Did**** it with the coffe****e. **

Well this is A long chapter hope you like it.


	9. Turkey:Entering Ankara

do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

I meant to do this story a few days back but didn't had the time so I was a bit late, so here is the new page

I want also to thank "titanfan45" and "acosta Perez Jose ramiro" for their comments and dedication.

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode ****9**** "Turkey:****Entering Ankara****"**

On the next day the town was celebrating because of the capturing of the infamies "Desert Rats". In front of Ismail house the G-car was ready to go. Gizmo was loading a bottle's of water in the back seat. Beast boy was talking to Ismail in front of the car:

-**Well I think that those idiots will never again robe from you anymore or see the sunlight in that matter.**

Ismail nodded.

-**I can't possibly be thankful enough for what you did. How can I repay you?**

**-Your friendship is enough of a repay! **

Gizmo loaded the last water battle in the back and shouted toward the two teen in front:

-**Com'****on**** you cruder, we must head out.-**He got in the G-car.

Beast boy nodded at gizmo and turned at His friend:

-**Well we must be going now. So good-bye my friend and hope we meet again.**

**-Yeah maybe the Chief will be here again! Good-bye**

Beast boy entered the car andstarted the engine. After a second they were of towards Ankara. The trip was quiet and boring. Gizmo for some reason was staring at him with a worried look. Garfield noticed this:

-**Do I have something on me?**

Gizmo slowly turned his forward in front of him:

-**Did you not notice what happened to you before we want to those thief's camp!-**Gizmo said with a little irritation in his voice.

Beast boy just narrowed his eyes and sighed:

-**I just boiled little****.-**he said hopping that he won't ask anymore questions of this sort.

-**A LITTLE! Gar you freaked and looked like you were ready to kill somebody! While you**** fought me back when you were a Titan, you didn't ****had**** that look. So what's up with the Temper thing?-**Gizmo screamed the last words.

Beast boy sighed again and lowered his head:

**-Sometime before ****Cyborg**** defeated Brother Blood I got in fight with a ****villain called Adonis. While we were fighting something spilled on me and I got another side to me. I didn't ****had**** any trouble with it Till last night. Then it almost came out.-**he lowered his head a little more.-**Cyborg**** gave me a shot for it, but …I think it's wearing of.**

Gizmo looked at him for second and his face came to short look of shock, but he turned back to his grumpy mood. As if from nowhere from his back pack jumped a needle pressed it self in BB's arm extracting

**-OHHHHHH….What was that for?-**Questioned BB

Gizmo took the little sample of blood and placed it in his pocket:

-**If we are a team we must tell such things. For now you seem ok, just don't get angry. I work for a permanent antidote.**

**-OK…NEXT TIME worn me! ****For god sake that ****hurted**

Gizmo rised his higher eyebrow and opened his mouth but he shut it when he realize he has no smart comeback. After five minutes of quietness Gizmo pulled the map:

-**So, have you been to Ankara?**

**-Nope, but a former Death patrol trainee has been there.**

Gizmo nodded and a sudden a shock came to him:

-**I though that you and the other Four are the only members of the death patrol?**

**-Well there was three more. One turned to be a traitor and the other two just left because of the pressure which ****Mento**** had on them. **

Gizmo though for a second and asked:

-**So we are going to visit one of those two?**

**-Yep. His name is Smoke. We kept in touch over the years. He was trying to stop the Brotherhood of evil. But he was hospitalized before I and the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of evil. I haven't heard from him since then…****But I am sure his fine.**

-**Good…Hey look in front, is that the city?-**Gizmo pointed at a huge metropolis showing of just in front of them.

-**Yeah it is…**

So here is the 9t part…Hope you like it.


	10. Turkey:“Titan” in white part 1

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode ****10**** "Turkey:****"Titan" in white****"**** part 1**

As both boys entered the huge town they saw something they can relay to. A modern city, modern cars, high buildings and modern people. They both now filled more relaxed with their surroundings. The city seam was normal. Gizmo and Beast boy were now on a crowded street watching the bikes and mopeds going on their way between the car. Beast boy sighed. Gizmo looked at him:

-**What it is Bean Breath?**

**-In the Teen Titans I always wanted a moped. I almost bugged ****Cyborg**** on a daily basis to build me a moped. And he always said that that when I eat a bucket full of chicken wings then he will build it****.-** another sigh came from the green Driver.

-**Really… do you know what.-**Gizmo said with a wicked smile.

Beast boy looked at him with puppy eyes.

-**You are going to build me a MOPED!!!!-**the last word he almost shouted.

-**Yeah…-**Beast boy's eyes grew from the words of his companion.-**When you EAT two ****bucket's**** of deep fried chicken wing!!!AHAHAHA**

Gizmo started to row in his seat and laugh almost tears started to run down. BB's eyes narrowed and pressed his lip against the lower tooth in his mouth:

-**YOU ARE A CRUEW MAN, GIZMO.**

Then in a sudden a car flew just about two feet above them. People screamed and ran the opposite direction of the G-car. Beast boy came out of the car while Gizmo went on the hood of the car and looked at the carnage ahead.

-**What is happening ahead Gizmo?-**Beast boy asked trying to do a ballerina Tipi tows to see further.

-**Something in front of us is throwing the cars and hitting. –**Gizmo narrowed his eyes-**But I can't see a thing because of the two trucks in front of IT.**

**-Ok let go and see.**

Gizmo stopped him by jumping in front of him and looked at him.

-**Ok, just don't get those nasty memories lose here, ****Because**** you might heart more then just that Thing ahead.**

BB nodded and they both ran between the car to peep and see what is happening. When the managed to pass the cars they saw a creature that Gizmo have never seen before, But Beast boy knew what it was. It was the form of the "Beast". He almost fell back from the shock. Gizmo was batheled.

-**I have never seen such a creator in my entire life.-**he looked at his friend who was shocked-**What's up with you?**

**-I know that CREATOR! It's the 'beast'. The Beast which I thought that it was only one!**

Gizmo looked at his friend and at the 'beast'.

-**Well that make's me think, that your 'beast' just chose the strongest animal in the world…And here is a living example of it.**

In sudden then they heard a siren which almost killed every other sound. Everybody including the Beast looked at the top of building where a man with a white nomad dress and white terrorist mask on with a insignia of a letter T.

The white nomad took an Elvis position and shouted something in Turkish which Gizmo didn't understand, but BB just laughed. The beast was standing speechless with a car in it claw and the people just sighed and looking some kind of disappointed to see him here . Gizmo turned to BB:

-**What is that guy saying?**

**-AHAH…He said ….****Ahahaha****…He is a TEEN TITAN!!!** **Ahahahhahaha**

Then in sudden the White „Titan" pulled from his white cout a grandee launcher and started to shoot at the Beast. But his Aim was so bad that he hit almost every car and building in the area. People were getting angry and the Beast just stood there and scratched his behind while looking at the So called Titan and scratching his behind and just blinking.

Beast boy and Gizmo's mouth dropped to the ground and both screamed:

-**THAT GUY IS DOING MORE DAMAGE THEN THE ACTUAL ENEMY!!!**

The white nomad dropped the grandee launcher and pick's up an old style bazooka…Everybody's eyes widens and sheer shock is on their faces. He fired the rocket, but instead of going at the beast it went in the sky where it hit a plane small…thank god the passenger got of.

The Beast just walked always by jumping on the roof's and went somewhere beyond the high buildings. The people started to throw thing at the man and some where going up the stairs of the building to beat him up.

Beats boy and Gizmo just stood there looking at the beats, turning looking at the poor White'Titan'.

-**Soooo****….Do we chase that ****snoty**** thing or save the nerd ass Idiot???-**Gizmo asked emotionless.

-**Let's save the nerd…**

Beast boy transformed in to a pterodactyl and flew to grab the guy, while Gizmo went back to the car to make room for the White 'Titan'.

Beast boy picked up the poor guy before the mob was able to catch him and landed near the car after he made a couple of circles in the sky. When he landed BB transformed back to human and shoved the white'Titan in the back seat and took his seat and both teen's looked at the loser.BB looked at him and asked him.

-**DO you speak English?**

**-Y-Y-****Yeahh****…-**he said squeamishly because of the angry face's.

Gizmo took the word.

-**Why the hell do you call your self a ****Titan.**

**-Because I want to join them…-**getting prideful.

Beast boy sighed and looked him in the eye.

-**THERE ARE NO MORE TITANS!**

**A/N**

**Well here is the newest chapter. Hope you like it.**


	11. Training a titan

I do not own any of the DC characters, but the OC are mine.

**Starting of new thing!**

**Episode ****11**** "Turkey:****"****Traning**** a titan****"**** part1**

The white "Titan"looked with shier shock at his saviors. He shacked his head pointed a finger at the two and screamed:

-**YOU LIE. THE TITANS ARE UNDEAFEATBLE. NO…**

**-Do you have an idea who am I****.-**Beast boy in the middle of the freak out of the white Titan.

The white Titan looked at the BB from bottom to top. By the clothes he could tell nothing but when he saw the green of his face his went from lightly scared to fully shocked. His jaw dropped and again he started to scream:

-**GGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH……YOU….YOU…YOU ARE BEAST BOY THE CHANGELING! Garfield LOGAN!!**

**-Bingo idiot. You won the prize of blowing your head off.-**Gizmo said with a wide grin.

The white Titan's head fell and lowered his hand and with a emotionless voice asked:

-**So are the Titans are really…Gone.**

**-The second prize is a one way trip to "Slade's-dungeon-of-DOOM".-**this time added Beast boy.

For a second there was quietness in the car. Then Gizmo to break the silence asked for the name of this White "Titan".

-**My name is the "SABER".-**he stood up in the car-**THE VERY FIRST HERO OF TURKEY.**

Gizmo busted in laughter.

-**THE FIRST WHAT!!!!!-HAHAHAHAHAHAH-More looks like the first cruddy lame supper hero!**

Beast boy sneakered a little but held his maniacal laugher under control. Saber 's eyes got red and he screamed:

-**GOD DAMN IT, DON'T LAUGH. IT'S NOT FUNNY.**

Gizmo got quiet and got serious :

-**You are right. It's not funny.**

**-You could of ****hurted**** someone with your childish act****.-**BB cut in sharply.-**What were you thinking.**

Saber lowered his head and squeezed in between the gear behind him and the back seat.

-**You are no Hero…-**BB said quietly.-…**You are only a kid.**

This time he replied:

-**YEAH. AT LEAST I HAVE THE GUTS TO STAY AGAINTS THE BEASTS WHICH ARE OVERUNNING THE CITY!**

This time BB and Gizmo turned towards him and said:

-**There is more then one of them in town.**

**-Yes, I believe that there is a pack of those creators settling in town. **

Beast Boy 's head lowered:

-**Well sorry. I didn't ****meant**** to scream at you… Maybe you are a hero, ****Not**** an experienced one, but still a hero non the less.**

Gizmo raised an eyebrowand looked forward:

-**Hey Guys the cruddy**** way is cleared****let's**** go!**

BB nodded and returned to the stirring wheel.

-**So do you have a cruddy Head quarters if you are a "super Hero".-**Gizmo said still with a mocking voice.

-**Yeah.-**narrowing his eyes at Gizmo-**It's on the over side of town.**

Beast boy drove out of the street and with large smile he said:

-**When we get to the place we will do a little trade. You will tell us all about the Beasts and me and Gizmo will train you how to be a real hero.**

Both teens stared at the BB and in Union said:

-**REALLY???**

It was a fast trip with the car. They were now in a old neighborhood with old building which most of which were abandoned for what seemed 30 or more years. The inhabitants didn't look like the modern people in the middle of the city but more like the people in the far out villages.

The Headquarters of the Saber was an old absolute Turkish temple, maybe because there were a bigger one just around the block which they passed.

They parked the car behind the temple and they went inside of it. There wasn't much to look at the most of the interior was gone, but you could tell some of the writing on the wall. The room at which Saber stayed . It wasn't much. A bed a, a table and a computer with who knows what attached to it.

Gizmo immediately jumped on the PC with out any hesitation. BB said to Saber:

-**Don't mind him. ****Him**** and technology are like a dun beetle and shit**

**-Ok let me start and tell you from the begging what happened and how did the beast ****appeared .**

** A/N ****Ok **** this**** is for now. I hope you li****ke it.**


End file.
